To prove a Point Reuploaded
by Lib3rationX
Summary: When Naruto Has had enough of the hate and enough of the blame, he resides to becoming a missing nin and travelling with a long time friend. What will happen when Naruto returns 6 years later? Re-uploaded due to text mess up?  InoxNaruto AnkoxOC


Chapter One: Who ever said you couldn't runaway?  
Uzumaki Naruto was a 12 year old boy who had dreams. He had always wanted to grow and become Hokage. Why did he want to become the Hokage of his home  
village? He wanted recognition, acknowledgement, and also to prove his detractors wrong.

_**-Flashback-**_

He grew up being hated for no reason, or thats what he thought. Growing up he was always having to run away from mobs of people and for what? Just because he  
was alive? It didn't make any sense to him.

Then he found out the reason he was always hated his whole life on THAT fateful night. The night when 'Mizuki-sensei' said that if he stole the scroll from  
the safe in the Hokage's room, he would be able to pass the exam.

So Naruto did just that.

He stole the scroll and took it to the place he was to meet Mizuki. While out there waiting for an hour, he decided that he should learn a techinique from  
the 'Forbidden Scroll' and show it off to Mizuki-sensei so that he can prove that he is an awesome shinobi. Little did the Uzumaki know that Mizuki was on  
his way to steal the scroll and go off to another village with the scroll and become rich.

An hour later after Naruto had been out in the clearing practicing a technique on the scroll, Naruto heard some movement in the trees behind him. He looked  
and saw it was his favorite sensei, Iruka. Iruka asked Naruto what he was doing only to find out that Mizuki had lied to him and said that If he stole it he  
would become a ninja. Mizuki showed up and that was when Naruto's life had changed with the few words Mizuki had said.

"YOU are the Nine-tails demon!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it! His whole life growing up he had read that Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed demon fox had been killed by the  
Yondaime Hokage. Now to hear that the Yondaime had sealed the damn fox inside him, he couldn't believe it.

"Naruto is not a demon! He's a 12 year old to-be gennin!"

That was what Iruka said to him. Iruka took a Fuma Shuriken to his back to protect Naruto from being killed by Mizuki. Naruto ended up using the technique  
from the 'Forbidden Scroll' called Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu). Why is it in the scroll for? The reason was because of the high chakra  
consumption.

One would assume that Naruto made one maybe two. That wasn't the case. Naruto made over 100 Kage Bunshins and defeated Mizuki and turned the scroll back to  
the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen aka The Professor. With that Iruka found it fitting that Naruto became a gennin. Naruto now began his Ninja Career on the path  
to becoming Hokage.

Naruto had worked day and night to become strong. He found out he had two affinities. Fuuton (Wind) and Raiton (Lightning), which were both rare in the  
village of Konohagakure no Sato. He trained day and night in his abilities and learned many ninjutsus and was very efficient in taijutsu, but plain sucked in  
genjutsu. But to no avail. No one ever recognized his hard work. No one except one person, his true friend. Who was he? His name is Trace Ochoa.

Trace was a 16 year old chuunin. He never got along with many people and the village and why? Because it was full of hypocrites. They talk about honoring  
sacrifices, but spit on the Yondaime's sacrifice. When he met Uzumaki Naruto, he found a child who was hard working and proving he was not the Kyuubi. Naruto  
was always working hard for everything, but it seemed like the only person the villagers liked was Uchiha Sasuke. Trace found that Sasuke could be described  
in one word.

Asshole.

Sure he may have lost his family because his brother was a homicidal maniac that wanted to 'test his powers' against his clan. Its bo reason to act like a  
pompus ass and think that just because you got rookie of the year that made you the best ninja ever created. Unfortunately for Naruto, he ended up on the  
same team as the Uchiha and one of his 'Oh so Loyal' fangirls, Haruno Sakura, who always made a play at Sasuke and always belittled Naruto. Their sensei was  
no better. He was none other than Hatake Kakashi aka Sharingan no Kakashi. The word Trace used to describe him?

Pervert.

He was always reading those damned Icha Icha books. To Trace it was Pathetic to always have to read that bullshit to get off if you couldn't get a girl.  
Well short, Trace and Naruto always trained together to get stronger. Trace was already at Mid-level jounin strength while Naruto was moving up rapidly in  
which he was at the middle range of low to mid level chuunin.

During the Chuunin exams, Uchiha Sasuke got the curse mark from the traitorous Sannin Orochimaru. Sasuke had the Curse Seal sealed, but that didn't matter to  
him. During the Final stages of the chuunin exams, Konoha was attacked by Orochimaru and his village, Otogakure, along with Sunagakure, who had been decieved  
into the attack by Orochimaru. Orochimaru fought the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, or to Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei. Orochimaru ended up killing  
Hiruzen in the end, but not without suffering some major damage himself. he lost the complete use of his arms due to Hiruzen having the soul of his arms  
sealed by the Shingami (death god). Gaara, who is the Jinchurriki of Shukaku, the one tailed demon, was defeated by Naruto after summoning Gamabunta and  
waking up Gaara from his trance like state which caused him to unleash his demon while asleep.

No one wanted to believe that Naruto had protected the village from the demon, so they all said it was Sasuke, who took it all in like he did it, but he knew  
he didn't. It infuriated Naruto to know that no matter what he did, he would never get any respect. Trace was utterly pissed at the villages ignorance.  
3 months later after the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, was appointed Hokage, the Uchiha decided to leave Konoha for Oto. There was a team of five people put  
together for the sole purpose of bringing back the Uchiha. The 5 who went on the Mission were Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and  
Uzumaki Naruto. They chased down and one by one took out the sound five who were Jiroubo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Udon (combined body), and the leader of  
the sound five was Kaguya Kimimaro. He started off facing Naruto, but when Sasuke popped out of the barrel and ran away he wanted to chase after him but  
couldn't. His chance came when Rock Lee came and took on Kimimaro letting Naruto go and fight the Uchiha. Kimimaro was later defeated by Gaara, who came with  
Temari who helped with Tayuya and Kankuro, who helped Kiba with Sakon and Udon.

Naruto and Sasuke had a fight of epic proportions , but in the end, the Uchiha defeated Naruto and defected to Oto due to last second help by Kabuto.  
When they all got back and were healthy they were told about Sasuke defecting and why he did. The Uchiha had defected himself with the help of Orochimaru and  
Kabuto, but the council said it was because of Naruto he defected.

That was the last straw for Trace he heard that. He knew who it was who was blaming Naruto. Koharu, Homura, and Danzo, the 3 old fossils on the council. He  
had a suprise for them but first he needed to talk to Naruto.

Trace went to Naruto's apartment and talked to Naruto about what he was going to do.

"Hey Naruto! Hows it going buddy?" Asked Trace to which Naruto replied,"Could be better. I'm so sick of this village lately its just... I don't know what to  
do anymore. No one here wants me but you, Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan and few of my friends, but the other people could careless about me.." Naruto looked down at  
the ground and released a few tears.

'This is getting out of hand. What is it going to take...' Thought Trace. He then took a deep breath. and Told Naruto his plan.

"Hey Naruto I have a plan. I talked to Tsunade-sama and she ok'd it and she's getting it ready so heres my plan. I'm going to become a missing-nin and I want  
you to come with me." Trace said Bluntly and put it out there. He thought Naruto would say no and he had his duty to his village, but what Naruto answered  
just shocked him and made him smile at the same time.

"Sounds good to me, whats the plan?" Asked Naruto to which Trace's eyes widened for a second then smirked at Naruto.

"Tonight I'm going to assassinate those 3 damed old fossils on the council, and I am going to need your help. I have their addresses and I want to be able to  
take them all out at the same time. After that I am going to place a shunshin seal above the Hokage tower. the reason I say that is that after we leave, we  
will be coming back in about 6 years time. Yes I know you will be 18, but I want to get you out of the village for a while. Tsunade-sama has it written down  
as a mission, but we will be out as missing-nins for 6 years. We will go out and explore and learn everything we can. I have a friend in Kumo who will put us  
up for a long time. He owes me anyways. Also, after time, we will have saved up enough money to buy our own places here and in Konoha, so we can travel  
whenever we want. So what do yo think?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and answered, "Sounds good to me. I never liked those 3. They have always hindered me and held me back because of me  
being a jinchuriki and them just being alive is desecrating ojii-san's memory. I like it lets do it." He had a little jitterness in him.

That night they assassinated the 3 and packed up minimal things and met out at the gate.

_**-Flashback end-**_

Naruto and Trace were both standing outside the gates of Konoha after knocking out the gate guards. Naruto looked at his headband and just dropped it.  
"Won't be needing this anyway."

Naruto and Trace both left off from Konoha in all black and left Konoha behind. What will happen in 6 years when they return? Find out next chapter!

**A/N**: So yea I'm a new fan-fic writer and I had this Idea in my head for a while now and Its been tossing in my head for a while now. SO tell me what you  
think! all reviews are welcome! I need criticism so i can get better so bring it on. I know there wasn't a lot of talking or explaining of anything trust me  
it will all come out next chapter! Please R&R :)

This was re-uploaded because my other upload went all haywire so please forgive meh! :) Until next time.. Enjoy:))


End file.
